Quand les souvenirs hantent le présent
by Sow-tomek
Summary: Severus Rogue commence une nouvelle année en tant que professeur de Potions à Poudlard. C'est la 5ème année d'études pour Harry Potter et le reste de sa bande. Mais l'amour revient au galop. Lui qui était résté enfermé dans son coeur depuis si longtemps.


_**Quant les souvenirs hantent le présent. **_

_1__er__ Chapitre. __**Plus Jamais. **_

_Ils se cachent dans les moindres recoins. Ils guettent leur proie. Ils la prennent par surprise, entrent dans sa tête, lui enlèvent toute autre pensée. Cette chose, chacun de nous la possède. Ce sont les souvenirs. Bons ou mauvais, ils vous hantent, jusqu'à épuisement. Parfois, ils font plus de mal qu'un coup droit, placé dans le nez. Mais ils restent à vie, gravés dans notre tête. _

_Le couloir était sombre, mais de loin, comme de près, on pouvait distinguer la silhouette d'un homme. Tout d'abord, on entendait le bruit de ses pas, sur les longues dalles de marbre. Puis, on apercevait son corps souple, sa démarche assurée. Enfin on s'attardait sur les détails, ses cheveux noirs, gras, son nez crochu, ses yeux dénués d'expression, ses traits tirés par la souffrance et la solitude. Cet homme n'était autre que Severus Rogue, professeur de potions. Il se dirigeait, une fois encore, vers la grande salle. C'est ici, qu'en chaque début de septembre, se déroulait la cérémonie d'entrée à Poudlard, et le commencement d'une nouvelle année scolaire. _

_Severus poussa d'un mouvement brusque les grandes portes en bois de chêne. Les longues tables, qui séparaient la pièce en 4 parties étaient encore vides. Seuls quelques décorations avaient déjà étaient préparés par les elfes de maison, aidés du professeur Flitwick. Le plafond arborait fièrement l'image d'un ciel bleu éclatant, sans nuage à l'horizon. Severus s'avança vers la table du fond, réservée aux professeurs de Poudlard. Les professeurs Bibine et Chourave, conversaient déjà sur les nouvelles, au sujet du ministère, qu'on leur avaient rapportés. Tout cela n'était que futilités et ragots pour notre bien aimable professeur de potions. Il sortit de sous sa longue robe un bout de journal froissé, et commença à le lire. Harry Potter par ci, Harry Potter par là. Il n'y en avait que pour ce jeune garçon, qui selon toute vraisemblance, devait sauver le monde des sorciers. _

_Au fil tu temps qui passa, d'autres professeurs firent leur apparition dans la grande salle. Severus Rogue n'y prêta aucune attention, jusqu'à ce que celui qui entre soit son vieil ami, le professeur et directeur Albus Dumbledore. Il s'assit à la droite de Severus. _

_« - Demain. Viens me voir dans mon bureau. Nous avons à parler. » dit Albus, tout en arborant un grand sourire. _

_« - Nous pouvons parler ici, si … »_

_« - Non. Dans mon bureau. Nous serons plus tranquille. » Albus fit un signe de tête pour montrer à Severus l'espèce de crapaud qui trônait fièrement à sa droite, et qui était la raison de sa gène. _

_« - Le ministère ne nous fait plus assez confiance, alors nous ne lui ferons pas confiance non plus… » acheva le vieux monsieur assez fort pour que la dame bouffie du nom de Dolores Ombrage puisse entendre. Elle-même se retourna d'un air courroucé, ce qui amusa beaucoup Albus. _

_La salle se remplit peu à peu d'élèves, venus de toute l'Angleterre, pour apprendre la sorcellerie. Severus chercha du regard ses têtes préférés, et ses têtes de turques, parmi la cohue des élèves, assis en ligne, face à leurs tables respectives. Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur un garçon. Il avait des cheveux bruns, mi-longs, toujours aussi mal coiffés, une silhouette fine, amaigrie par la vie dure, la taille haute, des yeux verts. Harry Potter. Ce garçon avait bien changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il avait grandit, a tel point qu'il avait sûrement dut changer toute sa garde-robe. Il n'avait plus ce visage enfantin, ces joues rondes, signe de la pré-adolescence. Non, c'était réellement un homme. Et plus Severus le regardait, plus il y voyait son père, James Potter. Son pire ennemi. Mais ses yeux. Ses yeux. Severus ne pouvait le nier, ils appartenaient bel et bien à sa mère. _

_Ses yeux. Verts émeraude. Ils me regardent. Je ne peut plus rien faire quand ils se posent sur moi. Je ne maîtrise plus. Sa peau douce. Ses cheveux, couleur auburn. Sa silhouette fine et gracieuse. Et ses yeux. Elle peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut de moi, du moment que je suis près d'elle. _

Severus Rogue revint peu à peu à lui. Ce petit moment d'inattention a suffit à Harry Potter pour le toiser du regard. En réponse, le professeur lui rend cette image froide, qu'il lui a toujours donné. Cette image de lui, plein de haine. C'est toujours plus facile de détester que d'aimer. 

La cérémonie commence toujours par ce petit discours, que donne le professeur Dumbledore. Pour la première fois, il se fit interrompre par Ombrage. Décidément, celle la ne plait pas beaucoup à Severus. Ensuite, les élèves de 1ère année, se font répartir dans l'une des 4 maisons de Poudlard. Puis, au grand bonheur des élèves gourmands, les plats défilent les uns après les autres, dans de magnifiques couverts sortis pour l'occasion. Jus de Citrouille, Poulet à la Groseille, Glace au Vermisseau… tout y passe. 

Suite à la cérémonie, les élèves, repus du repas qu'ils viennent d'avoir, retournent dans leurs dortoirs, pour la première nuit, depuis longtemps, à Poudlard. Les couloirs semblent bondés de monde, et les préfets ne sont pas doués pour indiquer aux élèves de 1ère année ou ils doivent aller. Parfois, certains arrivent à se perdre, et c'est pour cela, que les professeurs rodent encore quelques instants, à la recherche des tête en l'air de cette promotion. C'est-ce que fait Severus Rogue.

Au détour du 3ème étage, le professeur Rogue aperçut deux élèves, qui lui tournaient le dos. Ils n'ont rien de gamins de 11ans, ils sont trop grands pour cela. Il n'ont pas l'allure des jumeaux Weasley non plus, les deux terreurs de Poudlard, qui ont pris pour habitude d'imaginer les pires scénarios pour ennuyer le personnel. Non, ils ne sont pas roux. Par de grandes enjambés, Severus parvint à se faufiler derrière les deux élèves fautifs, sans qu'il ne se fasse repérer. De ses deux mains, il pose un coup fatal sur chacune des épaules, qui bloque toute progression de leur part, toute fuite éventuelle vers les escaliers. Deux têtes, avec de gros yeux ronds se retournèrent, sursautant en voyant la tête du professeur. 

« Potter. Évidemment. Les cours n'ont pas encore repris que vous commencez déjà vos vagabondages nocturnes ! Et Neville Londubat, toujours là ou il ne faut pas. » vociféra le professeur à l'encontre des deux élèves. Neville était trop terrifié pour répondre, tandis que Harry, lui, avait tant de colère contre Rogue, qu'il ne préférait pas répliquer, pour regretter par la suite. 

« Que faites-vous dans les couloirs à une heure si tardive ? Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes perdus, je ne vous croirez pas. »

Neville baissait les yeux, toujours honteux. Severus s'attendait même à le voir gémir d'un instant à l'autre. Tout le contraire de Harry, qui comme à son habitude 'rebelle', soutenait le regard du professeur, comme un défi. Ses yeux verts. Severus ne pouvait plus supporter de les regarder. Il était honteux, d'en faire baver autant à Potter. Pour Lily, il devrait calmer son tempérament excessif. Mais Harry était toujours là pour la ramener. Comme son père autrefois, il n'en avait rien à faire du règlement, et Severus avait beau l'accabler de punitions, rien n'y faisait. Il gardait cette expression de satisfaction et de haine envers lui. Dès leur première rencontre, Potter l'avait détesté. 

« Nous ne faisions rien de mal. Rien qui mérite un interrogatoire. » finit par répondre Harry Potter, pour sa propre défense, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas convaincant. 

« Rien de mal ? Vous êtes sortis de vos dortoirs, alors que Dumbledore vous a demandé de ne pas … »

Soudain, une autre personne fit son apparition aux côtés de Rogue. Elle observait le professeur d'un œil attentif, de ses yeux boursouflés, et de ses joues gonflés. Elle avait le haut du visage tiré par son chignon, et portait une robe de sorcière, affublée avec mauvais goût de bouts de chiffons roses. Elle n'allait pas du tout avec le décor, à côté de cet homme si froid, si rugissant. Dolores Ombrage semblait épier, curieuse de savoir tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard. 

« Et bien, vous ne savez pas tenir vos élèves dans un dortoir à ce que je vois… Il semble non plus, que vous ne soyez pas apte à obtenir des aveux ou à donner des punitions. Je vous ai entendu crier de loin, mais en aucun cas, leur proférer une menace. Ce ne sont pas de bonne méthodes que vous avez là. » répliqua Ombrage. 

Severus Rogue sentit le sang lui monter aux joues. Il ne pouvait laisser ce crapaud lui dire ce qu'il devait faire de ses élèves. Ça non ! Surtout devant Harry Potter et Neville Londubat, deux de ses têtes de turque préférés. 

« Sachez que j'enseigne depuis de nombreuses années. Personne ne m'a encore critiqué sur ma façon de faire, et ce n'est pas une femme qui vient d'un ministère qui n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur Vous-Savez-Qui qui doit me dire ce que je dois faire. Harry, Neville, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau, demain matin, à 8 heures. Je vous donnerez votre punition. Maintenant, dans vos dortoirs ! »

Il regarda à tour de rôle Ombrage, Neville et Harry. Il tourna les talons, et enfonça dans la pénombre des couloirs. Il entendit Harry et Neville faire de même, mais n'entendit pas les talons pointus de la dame aux fanfreluches roses. Il repensa alors aux yeux de Potter. A cette profondeur. A ce regard de haine qu'il lui lançait à chacune de leur rencontre. 

_« Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Plus jamais ! » Ces cris résonnaient dans sa tête. Cette voix aigue. Ces mots qu'avait prononcé Lily Evans. Les pires de sa vie. Les larmes lui étaient montés aux yeux, ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée. Son visage s'était enfouie dans sa tignasse brune. Plus jamais il n'avait traité quelque un de sang de bourbe. Plus jamais. Cette phrase avait eu un effet 'poignard'. « Plus jamais … » Lily pleurait à présent. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras. De la consoler. « Pardon Lily. Pardon, je ne voulais pas. Je n'aurais pas dut. Mais James … ». « Ce n'est pas James le problème. C'est toi. Nous sommes trop différents. » Et ses amies, qui riaient de le voir si déboussolé. Cette jeune fille qui répétait sans cesse à Lily : « Comment peux tu être son amie ? » Elle riait de bon cœur en le voyant ainsi. Les larmes avaient coulées. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. A présent il courrait dans les longs couloirs, froids, dénués d'amour. »_

Severus c'était mis à courir, aussi vite qu'il put. Il voulait échapper à ses souvenirs. A ses pensées. Mais dès qu'il voyait Harry, ses souvenirs devenaient de plus en plus présent. Dès qu'il pensait à Harry. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il voyait toujours la tête de Potter en rêve. La tête de Lily. Sa voix. Son sourire. Ses cheveux. 

**Fin du premier chapitre. **


End file.
